Pups Save an Otter Cub
20140904_175259.jpg Summary A otter cub that lives in the river gets lost from its family and ends up in the ocean. Its up to the pups to return the otter cub back to the river and to its family. Characters Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Olly the Otter Cub Story It was a beautiful day and a family of river otters were hunting for fish Father Otter: (catches fish) Mother Otter: (catches fish) Olly: (tries to catch fish but misses) The river otter family goes back to their home while Olly is still trying to catch a fish Water drifts Olly into the ocean Olly: (chatters scaredly) (swims to beach shore) Katie: Are you ready, pups? Dusty and Tundra: Ready! Katie: Ok. (throws frisbee) Dusty: I got it! Tundra: I got it! Dusty: (trips) Whoa! Tundra: Are you okay, Dusty? Dusty: Yeah. Im okay. Olly: (chatters) Katie: Did you pups hear that? Dusty: Yeah. Tundra: What could it be. They look at Olly Dusty: An otter cub! Tundra: Its so cute. Dusty: He looks worried. Tundra: Maybe he is lost from his family. Katie: Yeah could be. Besides he doesnt look like a otter that lives in the ocean. Tundra: You,re right. He looks like a river otter. Dusty: Well, whats a river otter doing in the ocean? Katie: Maybe he got drifted from the river to the ocean. Tundra: Aww. Poor little guy. Dusty: I,m gonna name you Olly. Tundra: And dont worry, we will return you back to your family. Olly: (chatters happily) Katie: I better call Ryder. Ryder: Ryder here. Katie: Hi, Ryder. We were playing at the beach and we found a lost river otter. You gotta return him back to the river and to its family. Ryder: Dont worry, Katie. We,re on our way. PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups run to the lookout Dusty: You can ride on top on me, Olly. Olly: (goes on Dusty) Tundra: Hurry up, Dusty. Dusty: I.m coming. Marshall: Wait up! Whoa! Oof! The pups go up the elevator Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok, pups. A baby river otter was drifted from the river into the ocean. Now he is lost from his family. Skye, you need to look for Olly,s family. Skye: This pup,s gotta fly! Ryder: Dusty, you and Olly need to ride in Skye,s harnest. Dusty: Any Terrian, No Pain! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! the pups go down the slide Dusty: Woo hoo! This is pretty cool! R u okay, Olly? Olly: (chatters scaredly) Dusty: Olly looks scared. Skye, can you hurry up and find his family? Skye: I'll try. Hmm. I see his family! Dusty: See, Olly? I told you we would find your family Olly: (chatters happily) Harnest line starts to break Skye: Uh oh. Dusty: What do you mean, "Uh oh?" Skye: The harnest line is starting to break! Dusty: What?! Harnest line breaks and Dusty and Olly fall into the ocean Dusty: Ahhhh! Its okay, Olly! I got you! Skye: Oh no! Ryder, Dusty and Olly fell into the ocean.... Shark pops out of the water Skye: And theres a big shark heading for them! Ryder: Oh no! Zuma, you need to come to the ocean and save Dusty and Olly from a shark, quick! Zuma: I'm on my way, Wyder! Dusty: Ahh! Shark! Help! Olly: (panicks) (climbs on Dusty's head) Zuma: I'm coming , Dusty and Olly! Buoy! Arf! Arf! Dusty: Yay! Now lets go to Olly's family They get to the river Dusty: There's your family, Olly. Olly: (runs to family and chatters happyily) Pups: Awww. Dusty: And remeber, Olly, Whenever your in trouble just yelp or chatter for help! Pups: Hahaha! Music: P P P PAW PAW PAW Patrol